


[Fanart] Well it was going to happen anyway

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Nudity, also ALPHA BUTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have something fluffy. And some Alpha butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Well it was going to happen anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokiloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/gifts).



> Done for a kink-meme thingy for [lokiloo](http://lokiloo.tumblr.com/)!  
> Well I had a pretty shitty day and needed to draw something fluffy. No idea how fluff went to knotting but well, here you go. Posted here because tumblr is a butt and got the image all messed up!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
